La vida después de la muerte y traición
by Kuro Company
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA—Harry, de 22 años, se muda a Forks después de haber visto la muerte y haber sido traicionado por aquellos en los que confiaba para abrir una pastelería, llevándose un secreto que nadie conoce, es el "Señor de la Muerte", algo que ha cambiado su vida y le ha dado otra razón para vivir que no sea su ahijado.


_Hola! tanto tiempo sin escribir... pero adivinen que... ¡esta no es mía! no, esta historia **pertenece** a:_

**DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**

_Yo con ayuda de mi beta... ah~ que linda Ali... que haría yo sin ella, lo digo porque es grandiosa como beta... no la presto ¬¬ así que consignase la suya... ahahah como decía mi beta _**ali malfoy-potter, **_me estará ayudando con la traducción pobre de ella le han de estar llorando los ojos cuando le llegan mis traducciones (? jajajajaja, bueno como decía de nuevo, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA, de nuevo gracias a **Debs** para acortar su nombre de ser tan amable de dejarme traducir la hermosa historia._

_Ahora disfruten._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**Estableciéndose.**_

* * *

Harry Potter conducía por la avenida de Forks con la música a todo volumen en su Ferrari convertible de color plateado con la capota bajada. Mirando las nubes, se preguntó si tendría que subir la capota del carro. Sonrió al pensar eso, ya que le recordaba al clima de Inglaterra, excepto esos uno o dos meses en el verano que daban un respiro del mal tiempo.

Tenía 22 años, y hacía 5 que no pisaba el mundo mágico. Ahora buscaba un establecimiento vacío para convertirlo en una pastelería, ya que había ido a la universidad y no iba a permitir que lo aprendido se perdiera ahora. Además, le gustaba cocinar, incluso tenía sus propias recetas, recetas que esperaba que fueran populares entre la gente y que atrajeran clientes.

Después de unas horas de búsqueda y comenzando a perder la esperanza, la vio, cerca de una cafetería, estaba la tienda perfecta. Era hermosa, suficientemente grande y de dos plantas, lo que significaba que podría vivir en la segunda, además no quería una mansión. Nunca se molestó por presumir del dinero que tenía… bueno, excepto en los coches; tenía dos: un Ferrari y un Peugeot. El último lo usaba cuando Teddy lo visitaba los fines de semana, dejando que Andrómeda descansara un poco. Además, no quería ser un desconocido para Teddy, ya que tener un padrino que aparezca de la nada en tu vida no era buen ejemplo, lo sabía por propia experiencia. Por eso, estaba convencido de hacer un buen trabajo con Teddy. Le permitía divertirse, aunque con reglas, después de todo, quería una buena formación para su ahijado.

Como tenía una semana para encontrar y comprar una propiedad, se estacionó frente al establecimiento, y sacó su blackberry, para marcar el número que venía en la propiedad. Afortunadamente, sabia como utilizar esas cosas Muggles, y le gustaba ser capaz de comprar muchas cosas que los Dursley envidiarían tener.

—Hola, inmobiliaria Forks, habla Ashley ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó una voz.

—Hola, estoy interesado en una propiedad que tienen a la venta – respondió Harry imaginándose su pequeña pastelería.

—¿Qué propiedad? – preguntó Ashley, sonando emocionada.

—La que está a dos puertas de la cafetería de Forks – respondió Harry. Golpeó impacientemente el volante con su pulgar, mientras su mente recorría el antiguo edificio imaginando lo que gustaría hacer con el lugar. No podía esperar para comenzar, aunque, por desgracia, habría que hacerlo de la manera muggle y eso llevaría más de dos semanas o hasta un mes, en comparación con la magia, que podía tener todo hecho en menos de dos días.

—Ah, sí, el antiguo restaurante chino – dijo Ashley mientras buscaba en su computadora.

Harry había notado que Forks tenía muchos lugares de comida, moteles y demás, pero no un centro comercial o algo parecido para atraer turistas. Era una pena para la cuidad ya que podría llegar a ser mucho más, aunque, tal vez, así es como le gustaba a los habitantes.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? – preguntó con impaciencia mirando su reloj. Esperaba tener las llaves de la casa esa misma noche, si no, tendría que alojarse en un motel, cosa que odiaba hacer. Después de todo, en esas ciudades pequeñas no conocidas por turistas, los moteles eran simples, y tendrían lo básico: un viejo televisor, una cama y una puerta con cerradura.

Ella le dijo el precio por el edificio que estaba en venta: $531, 621.94.

Harry contempló el establecimiento, repasando los pros y contras antes de comprarlo. Si la pastelería no tenia éxito, al menos tenía un lugar para quedarse, después de todo, no tenía sentido mantener una tienda si estaba perdiendo dinero. No es que le hiciera falta, pero era un comienzo, además, nunca había tenido nada hasta que cumplió los 17 años. Tan pronto los cumplió, tuvo acceso a la herencia completa de sus padres, ya que cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, solo podía disponer de su herencia para pagar libros, uniformes, dulces y demás cosas. No había tomado más de lo que necesitaba ¡Qué tonto e ingenuo había sido! Pero esa parte de su vida ya había terminado.

—¿Señor? – preguntó Ashley.

—¿Dónde están ubicados? Quiero comprarla de inmediato – dijo Harry, pensando en trasferir el dinero, cuanto más rápido, mejor, quería un lugar para este fin de semana que venía su ahijado.

Ella le dio la dirección, Harry sólo estaba a 5 minutos de ahí, así que subió al coche, comprobó que la carretera estaba vacía para desaparcar aceleró y se fue. A la velocidad que iba, no tardó en llegar, aparcar... y entrar.

* * *

**HW**

* * *

—Hola Harry. ¿Dónde estás ahora?– pregunto Andrómeda.- Harry le había regalado un celular, y como había estado casada con un muggle, ya sabía cómo utilizar objetos electrónicos, y no era sorpresa que supiese utilizar un móvil

—Forks, Washington– dijo Harry sonriendo – ¿Cómo esta Teddy?

—Está en la escuela, creo que le gusta, y gracias a Dios no ha hecho magia delante de nadie – dijo Andrómeda, las habilidades metamorfomagas de Teddy habían comenzado antes que su hija. Al contrario que Nymphadora, que sabía de su aspecto real cuando era un bebé ; Teddy continuaba cambiando su apariencia a su gusto.

—Tendremos que esperar – rió Harry divertido – Yo no sé cuantas veces hice magia accidental en la escuela primaria. ¿Está haciendo amigos? ¿Es feliz? – no quería que la vida de Teddy fuera igual a la suya, y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, no permitiría que nadie maltratara a su ahijado.

—Oh, sí, ya hizo dos amigos cercanos – dijo Andy con tono tranquilizador. (Yo aquí pondría "con tono tranquilizador" o algo así, porque lo que ella quiere es asegurarle que está bien)

—Eso es bueno– dijo Harry aliviado, hablando con Andy mientras miraba su nuevo hogar.

La planta baja era grande, suficiente para sus planes, que tiene dos habitaciones separadas, ambas de buen tamaño, la trasera donde hornearía y la delantera donde vendería lo que había cocinaría. La chimenea era de su agrado, pondría un buen sofá marrón y unas sillas alrededor de ella, para el resto del lugar, podrían mesas y sillas, ya que quería que los clientes se sintieran cómodos.

La segunda planta sería su hogar, no tenía motivos para comprar una casa grande, aunque quisiese, después de todo viviría solo, y una casa grande sería un desperdicio. Bueno, todos tenían sueños sin cumplir, ¿por qué él no podía? No es como si fuera a formar una familia y vivir felizmente.

Harry tenía un secreto que nadie conocía, ni siquiera Andy. Él era el "Señor de la Muerte", no había envejecido mucho en los últimos 5 años. Era inmortal, nunca envejecería y nunca moriría. Lo había descubierto de manera difícil, pero no le gustaba pensar sobre eso. Afortunadamente Andy no viviría lo suficiente para descubrirlo. Todos los magos envejecían más lento, era parte de su herencia mágica, he ahí a Dumbledore, 170 años más o menos. No quería pasar por eso, perder a su media naranja, eso sí tenía una vida tranquila y no moría, aunque, viendo su suerte, no pasaría más de un mes sin que algo pasara.

—¿Qué harás estando allí? – le preguntó Andy con curiosidad.

Cuando había vivido en Escocia durante un año no había hecho nada, y Andy había estado preocupada por él. Entonces Harry se mudó a Francia y aprendió a cocinar, para después trasladarse a Inglaterra y estudiar en una universidad, y eso la tranquilizó. Ahora que Harry estaba en Forks debía de sentir curiosidad por sus planes. No era la clase de vida que esperaba el mundo mágico para su salvador, después de todo, no lo habían visto en pasados 5 años. Fue Andy la que le ayudó a escapar del mundo mágico y le habló de su herencia, a la cual había tenido acceso desde los 17 años.

—Abriré una pastelería, daré buen uso a mis estudios– dijo Harry con ironía – Usaré la parte superior del edificio para establecerme… si tiene éxito buscare otro lugar para vivir– le dijo mientras miraba su entorno.

La casa tenía 3 dormitorios, más que suficientes para él y Teddy. Agradecía su preocupación, pues había estado deprimido un 1 año por ese tema. No es como si pudiera establecerse y vivir para siempre, si no fuera por Teddy, no sabría donde estaría ahora mismo. Se encargaría de que nada le faltara y que tuviera una vida feliz, una que su padre no tuvo.

—Eso es genial, Harry– le respondió Andy alegre, sabía que había estado deprimido hace 5 años.

Ella estaba segura de que Harry sería un buen padrino y que con él nada le faltaría a Teddy, y se alegró de saber que Harry tenía una razón para vivir y que Teddy tendría al menos una figura paternal en su vida. Remus habría sido un buen padre y Dora una excelente madre. Algunas veces se enojaba por la decisión de Dora, por no pensar en su hijo Teddy y haberse quedado con él, pero sabía que su hija siempre había sido terca. Por eso se había hecho Auror.

—Eso espero– dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor de nuevo, si había sido una buena inversión, lo sabría pronto. Se preguntó si aparecer sus cosas se vería sospechoso. Por otra parte, nadie lo conocía allí, así que no había motivos para que nadie visitara su casa.

—Te dejo instalarte, que yo tengo que hacer la cena– dijo Andy, estaba cansada, y no podía esperar el fin de semana para dejar a Teddy. Después de todo, ya no era tan joven y Teddy tenía demasiada energía, como su hija Dora cuando era niña. Ya no era joven, y echaba de menos a su marido y a su hija; Teddy era un consuelo, pero aun así se sentía triste.

—Está bien, hablaremos más tarde– dijo Harry, colgando el teléfono. Sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo y la devolvió a su tamaño correcto. Tomó su laptop y empezó a comprar las cosas que necesitaba: pintura para las paredes, mesas, sillas, tazas, cafeteras, lavabos, platos, cubiertos, incluso las máquinas que necesitaría para cocinar. También compró dulces que podría vender en el mostrador. Dejo escapar un suspiro una vez que terminó, se frotó los ojos con cansancio, por la diferencia horaria, para él era hora de dormir aunque fuera pleno día, sin embargo se obligó a permanecer despierto. Al fin y al cabo, podía tomarse una poción sin sueños, y así no sería difícil acostumbrarse a ese nuevo horario.

Se paró, sabiendo que si se quedaba sentado, sucumbiría ante la necesidad de dormir, ya que el hecho que de fuera inmortal no significaba que no durmiera. Dejó escapar otro suspiro, y empezó a decorar su casa mágicamente con colores como un caramelo suave y marrón. Normalmente lo haría con magia, pero de ahora en adelante tendría que decorar la tienda a mano, y eso supondrá mucho trabajo para él solo, por eso piensa en contratar a alguien, serían temporales claro, como estudiantes, que siempre buscaban dinero fácil, aunque las cosas más grandes las trasladaría mágicamente.

Unas horas más tarde, Harry había terminado de ordenar todo, dejando todo listo para el día siguiente, había puesto un letrero para los interesados en un trabajo temporal y con buena paga. Su casa ya parecía habitable, solo faltaba comprar alfombras y otras cosas, pero eso sería después de que la tienda comenzara a funcionar. Había devuelto la cuna de Teddy a su tamaño original, y en cuanto al Peugeot, tendría que espera un poco para volverlo a tu tamaño original. Necesitaría de una línea telefónica, posiblemente también internet, no podía seguir utilizando el adaptador de internet, salía muy caro y no valía la pena. Esperaba que todo quedara listo la mañana del sábado, cuando Teddy utilizaría un traslador para viajar allí con él.

La noche llegó finalmente y Harry por fin tomo la poción sin sueños, mañana comenzaría un nuevo día.

* * *

**HW**

* * *

Harry se despertó desconcertado, mirando a su alrededor para saber que pasaba, su teléfono estaba sonando, lo tomó con sus manos aún adormilado – ¿Hola? – respondió, sentándose en la cama.

—Hola, ¿llamo para el trabajo temporal? – preguntó una voz joven.

—Si… ehm… ¿Tiene experiencia en este tipo de trabajo? – preguntó Harry inmediatamente.

—Arreglo los coches de la gente cuando no estoy en la escuela – dijo la voz.

—¿Puedes levantar objetos pesados? ¿Sabes pintar?- preguntó Harry.

—Soy bueno para las dos cosas – dijo con confianza, con un tono de secreto y diversión en su voz.

—Muy bien ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Harry.

—Jacob Black– Contestó, sonando esperanzado.

—¿Edad? – preguntó Harry.

— 18 años – dijo Jacob.

— ¿Escuela? – preguntó Harry.

—Estoy en último año, este año lo empezamos en unas semanas– dijo Jacob con voz curiosa. Quería conocer a ese inglés que estaba abriendo una tienda en Forks, entre todos los lugares disponibles. Parecía que aquí todos quería alejarse de esa ciudad tan tranquila, hasta sus propias hermanas se habían ido, aunque con lo que pasó con Leah, era bueno realmente.

—Muy bien, comienzas en una hora si aún estás interesado- dijo Harry.

—Tengo algunos amigos que también están interesados – dijo Jacob.

—Puedes traerlos – dijo Harry, saltando cuando sonó el timbre – Tengo que irme, adiós– saltó de la cama poniéndose algo de ropa para abrir la puerta, no se sorprendió por encontrar sus pedidos. Se preguntó si todos llegarían hoy. Esperaba que las cosas para la decoración llegaran pronto, porque las necesitaba primero. Dejó que metieran las cosas a la tienda, donde firmó los papeles y poco después quedo solo de nuevo.

* * *

•

•

•

**HW**

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, esta ves vengo con algo nuevo, un crossovers **HarryPorterr/Twilight**, jamas me vi escribiendo una, lo digo porque he visto muchos FF de este genero, pero... bueno... en mis "investigaciones", di por casualidad con esta pareja... **Jasper/Harry,** en lo particular me encanta la pareja de Edward y Harry, pero... Jasper y Harry no se oye ni se lee nada mal, por eso pedí permiso para traducirla y compartirla, la historia original ya esta massss avanzada si la quieren leer me mandan un MP jojojojojo, realmente espero que les agrade, no puedo darles un día para actualizar, pero les aseguro que la actualizare lo antes posible. XD._


End file.
